Puppy Ears and Fox Tails 2
by kibaxnaruto
Summary: The sequel to Puppy Ears and Fox Tails. Naruto's birthday is fastly approaching. How will it turn out?
1. Prologue

**Hey guys this is the sequel to Puppy Ears and Fox Tails. I am proud to present Puppy Tails and Fox Ears! (corny title...I know...) This takes place 2 years after where Puppy Ears and Fox Tails left off. Kiba is 21 and Naruto is 20 going on 21. (The theme song for this story is Tigerlily by La Roux)**

**~Prologue~**

Kiba Inuzuka woke up to find his love his life on top of him, Naruto Uzumaki. It had been two years since he had to kill his own mother to rescue Naruto and suffered a fatal heart attack, but survived.

It was a week until Naruto's birthday and the annual Kyuubi Festival. The people of Konoha have learned to accept Naruto after they're story of love got to the village. Nobody threatens Naruto and most people actual got to know and like him.

Naruto will be turning twenty-one so on his birthday almost all of their friends will be able to go to the local bar. _'Oh God. Naruto's first beer...I hope he doesn't over do it...' _Kiba thought with a smile as he looked down upon his beloved...


	2. Two Days

**Countdown 'Til Birthday:Two Days**

"Good Morning!" Naruto sang as Kiba walked into the living room from their bedroom. Kiba then walked up behind Naruto and put his arms around his waist and neck on his shoulder making Naruto gasp. "Good Morning." Kiba said with a canine grin. "Only two more days, 'til you'll be old enough to get drunk as hell." Kiba said as he squeezed Naruto's waist. "I am NOT going to do what you did and be puking all the next morning." Naruto explained with a roll of his oh-so wonderful eyes.

Naruto and Kiba ate some breakfast and lounged around since they quit the Starbucks and now Kiba worked as a wok-at-home-guy. Later On, Naruto walked into the living room to find Kiba on his laptop and on his cell, apparently 'at' work. He then walked up to Kiba and shut the cell and closed the laptop. "What IS your job anyway?" Naruto asked with a somewhat mad expression. "I sell computer hardware." Kiba said with a blank look as he began to dial a number on his cell and opened up his laptop. "Oh god. PLEASE don't use that really geeky software into hardware joke..." Naruto said with annoyance in his tone. "Wha- OH WOW. You thought I was coming on to you at work. Psh, yeah right." Kiba said as stood up and as he went by Naruto whispered "Later...Fox-Boy." With a grin, Kiba then walked out of the door to go to the grocery store which he made apparent by taking their Environmental Safe Shopping Bags. Naruto then walked into their bedroom and put on a hoodie and jeans and walked out the door.

**~3 Hours Later~**

Naruto walked back into the apartment with a "I'm home Kiba!" expected Kiba to glomp him or something but instead...he got glomped by Akamaru. "Akamaru get – hahahahahahah- get o-off!" Naruto yelled between laughs as the huge dog began to lick his face, coating it with slobber. When Akamaru got off Naruto walked throught the very small hallway leading to the living room to find candles lit everywhere and there being a VERY expensive dinner on the dining room table. Naruto began to walk around with awe and then noticed Kiba at the table with the same outfit he wore to the store. "Have I ever told you I love you?" Kiba asked with a grin. "Yes..but this shows it on a whole new level." Naruto said as he sat down at the table and got handed a plate by Kiba. "Happy Anniversary Naruto." Kiba said as he leaned over and kissed Naruto before they ate...

**TBC...**

**I like the countdown thingy...do you? I thought I would put something else there besides the chapter number. Please review and give me all of YOUR TRUE opinion! I love good and bad reviews as long as you tell me what you liked or hated and how to make it better. Love you guys! ^_^**


	3. 23H 12M

**Countdown 'Til Birthday: 24 Hours**

Naruto woke up in the arms of his lover wrapped gently but firm around him. He smiled and pulled out of Kiba's grasp and stood up, but only to sit back down due to the sharp pain that shot through his back-side. _'Damn, Kiba. Why so rough? But I have to say he is so animalistic...and that turns me on.' _Naruto thought with a smirk as he relived last nights events...

\FLASHBACK/

"Kiba! Haaardeeerrr!" Naruto moaned out as the Inuzuka replied by thrusting in sharply hitting the blonde's prostate, making him scream his name and come.

"Oh God...NARUTO!" Kiba screamed as he came into his little uke.

\BACK TO PRESENT/

Naruto giggled at how much he was love. He was supposed to go for a job interview at noon so he began to dress in a suitable suit and black dress pants. He went downstairs and was about to head out the door **(since it was like 11:45 and it took about 30 minutes to drive to where the interview was...slacker.) **Naruto fumbled around looking for his wallet when he heard Kiba coming down the stairs singing a song of only his name. "Naruto. NarUUtO. NARUTOOOOOOOOOO." Kiba sang happily as he spun and walked towards the kitchen but paused when he saw Naruto. "Oh...I thought you were gone." Kiba said with a heavy blush. And that's how Naruto knew for sure that Kiba loved him.

Naruto finally arrived at the interview and walked into the building with his head up high.

~1 Hour Later~

Naruto walked out of the building with a glum expression and his head down. He then began the drive home.

Kiba was watching TV and petting Akamaru when he heard the door unlock and saw Naruto arrive...with a bit of sadness. "Aw...baby I'm sorry you didn't get the job." Kiba said as he stood up and hugged the distressed boy. "What made you think I didn't get the job?" Naruto said with a huge grin.

"And THAT is why I feel bad." Naruto said as he finished the story. "So, you were sad because you realized you got the job and you thought you stole it from all those other applicants. Naru-honey you can't think like that." Kiba said as he pecked the smaller boy on the lips and then stood up to go fix some dinner. "Kiba I was thinking maybe we could go out to eat, you know...to celebrate." Naruto said with a small smile and his eyes filled with hope. "Oh. Okay!" Kiba said as he grabbed his coat and ran out the door. Naruto could already hear the car start. _'Impatient mutt.' _Naruto thought as he shook his head and walked out the door towards the car.

Kiba and Naruto sat down at this new restaurant that was getting good reviews **(*COUGH* REVIEW *COUGH*) **and so they figured that they would give it a try. After they ordered their drinks and food they started talking about small things like friends, Kiba's work, just the usual dinner stuff. "So Naruto. What is your new job anyway?" Kiba said with a curious expression. "Well I'm the banker for the Konoha State Treasury. So I'm gonna be getting about 600,000 ryou a year. But tha-" Naruto began. "600,000 RYOU!" Kiba said as he slammed his hands onto the the table with a glint of shock in his eyes...well...face. "Yeah." Naruto...meeped...out. Kiba then sat down and nodded and then Naruto started laughing his ass off. "Whats so funny?" Kiba asked looking confused. "You freaked out!" Naruto said between gasps for breath as he began to calm down. Kiba and Naruto continued their conversation while they ate. Afterward, Kiba paid the bill and walked to Kiba's car.

On the way home Kiba and Naruto were both laughing about what they used to do when they were kids in Elementary School or even Pre-K. They both didn't notice the drunk driver coming around a corner. But when they did...it was too late before a huge jolt shook them both...

**TBC...**

**Don't you just love cliffhangers? If you do..get used to 'em cuz I love 'em! And if you hate them...deal. -_-**


	4. A Comatose Proposal

**Countdown 'Til Birthday: 0**

Naruto woke up finding Kiba laying on top of him snoring loudly. _'He's so cute when he's asleep...' _Naruto thought as he pushed Kiba off of him (not even waking him up) and stood up to go take a shower. As he stepped into the warm bliss he began to wash himself when a voice erupted behind him "Let me help, love." Naruto turned around to find Kiba holding a washcloth and a huge bar of soap. "You need to be squeaky clean for your party later!" Kiba said as he rubbed the soap along Naruto's chest making him close his eyes in pleasure. Kiba began to work Naruto's body to its limits as he washed him all over. "Thanks Kiba." Naruto said with a smile as Kiba washed his back. "No problem! Any time." Kiba said as he turned Naruto around and gave him a passionate kiss. As they were fighting over tongue-dominance Kiba began to stroke Naruto making him moan."Kiba smirked and got on his knees and took Naruto's member into his mouth. "KIBA!" Naruto moaned as Kiba began to bob up and down. Naruto leaned up against the shower wall for better support as Kiba swirled his tongue around the head. Naruto groped Kiba's hair making him wince...but giving him an incredible power-jump. "Oh god...KIIIBAAA!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs as his seed filled Kiba's mouth. With one final suck Kiba stood up and kissed Naruto on the lips...small..but filled with love. "Happy Birthday." Kiba said as he pulled Naruto into a tight hug. "I love you , Naruto." "I love you too Kiba" Naruto said as a small tear traced a trail down his cheek...

~|~ 4 Hours Later At Naruto's Party~|~

"Thanks Sakura for having Naruto's party at your house." Kiba said as he put one arm around Sakura's shoulder. "Don't do that that Kiba..Naruto may get jealous." Sakura said with a small smirk. "Oh shut it." Kiba said as he gave a slight punch to Sakura's shoulder. "But you're welcome. No problem. He's having a good time." Sakura said as they both looked at Naruto dancing wildly to some song in the background. "Kiba, you sure you're ready to go through with the plan?" Sakura said with concern in her eyes. "I'm sure. I love him and this is what's right." Kiba said as he smiled and went to dance with Naruto. Sakura purposely went over to the speaker and turned off the music announcing its time for cake and presents. Everyone at their cake and then walked over to the table with the presents as Naruto sat at one end of the table with Kiba behind him leaning on his shoulders. Naruto opened all his presents in blur. Sakura got Naruto a necklace with the Uzumaki and Inuzuka clan symbols morphed together. Neji got him some work-out gear. Lee got him a huge pile of manga** (manga FTW!) **and Sasuke got him a stuffed puppy. And everyone else got him giftcards or money.

"Thanks you guys!" Naruto said as he went around hugging everyone there. "Naruto. Theres one more present behind you." Sakura said as he hugged her. He turned around and found Kiba on one knee. "Naruto. When I first met you I honestly hated you. You were reckless and care-free and I was always serious and worried. Then we became friends..and even best friends. And then I realized I love you. I promise to love you and cherish you forever until the day we die. Will you marry me?" Kiba said as he pulled out a beautiful ring with a diamond on it. "Kiba...yes, I'll marry you!" Naruto said as Kiba put the ring on his finger. Kiba stood up and pulled him into a hug and kiss as everyone either cried or clapped and whistled. "Now lets go to the bar!" Kiba said as he swung Naruto around.

~|~3 hours Later In Street~|~

"Naruto. You said you weren't gonna get -hic- drunk." Kiba said as his voice slurred. "Oh sh -hic- shut up. You are more drunk than me." Naruto said as his voice was equally slurred. "Then why am I the one standing and walking and holding you?" Kiba said as he fumbled with the keys and unlocked the door. Kiba carried Naruto to their bedroom and he then stripped them both down to their boxers and got under the covers. Naruto was already sound asleep. "I love you Naruto. Happy Birthday." Kiba said as he pecked Naruto's forehead and pulled him into a tight embrace and let sleep take him away...

Kiba woke with a start to find he was in a hospital room. He tried to sit up but he screamed in pain as he slammed back down. He then realized Naruto was in the room with a cast on his arm and a bandage around his forehead. "Kiba! Don't stress yourself!" Naruto said as he stood up and rushed to Kiba's side. "Naruto? What happened?" Kiba asked. _'Was all his birthday a dream?' _Kiba thought as Naruto began to explain.

"We were driving home and didn't realize the drunk driver until he hit us. He hit on you're side. You've been out for about 3 weeks." Naruto said as tears began to fall. "I didn't know if you were ever going to wake up. The doctors said you were in some kind of weird coma." "Don't worry Naruto. I promised I'll never leave you." Kiba said as he lifted a hand and stroked his cheek. "Happy Birthday." Kiba said as he pulled a ring out of his pocket. "Will you marry me?" "Oh Kiba..Yes, I will. Even though this is probably the least romantic proposal ever. I will." Naruto said with a slight chuckle as Kiba put on the ring.

The nurse walked in to check up on Kiba when she saw Naurto laying next to Kiba, both asleep. "Kids." She said as she closed the door and walked away.

**THE END**

**I know, the worst ending ever. But school starts back soon so I needed to finish it quickly. I am gonna try and starts another story in August or September. Love you guys! Thanks!**


	5. Epilogue

**- ONE YEAR LATER -**

Naruto woke up as he felt something heavy on top of him. He looked down to see brown matted hair; the boy he loved. Naruto then thought over the past year. The car accident. Then getting married. Then thinking about having a baby. Then deciding not to. Then having to move back into the main village because of financial reasons. Then Akamaru almost dieing after eating too much chocolate he found in the garbage. And yesterday...Hana (Kiba's sister) got married. _'What a fucking busy year...'_ Naruto thought as he pushed the still sleeping Inuzuka off of him and stood up, butting on his boxers, and walking downstairs to only be welcomed by a happy and energetic Akamaru. Naruto giggled and opened the door for Akamaru to get is usual morning bathroom break. Naruto was fixing some eggs when strong hand covered his eyes. "Guess who?" The 'stranger' said. "Kiba. I know it's you." Naruto said as he was turned around and given a kiss on the lips. Naruto looked up into Kiba's glazed brown eyes...

After breakfast Naruto and Kiba wasted away most of the day watching re-runs of their shows and occasionally having a small make-out session. "Naruto, do you maybe want to go out to eat?" Kiba asked as he put on a tight t-shirt and some jeans. "Sure!" Naruto said with a smile as he put on a tank top and a button-up shirt (unbuttoned) and some black khakis.

Kiba and Naruto arrived at the restaurant around 9:00PM and they sat down at their table. They ordered their drinks and food. They began to chat and mostly laughing at Kiba's jokes or Naruto's antics. Kiba noticed Naruto's mesmerizing blue eyes were glazed over with love...as were his. Kiba then leaned across the table (to a very surprised Naruto) and gave him the sweetest kiss. Naruto blushed and Kiba just smiled. They were 22 and 23 years old...and they acted as if though they were

high-school sweethearts...just like true love is.

**The End**

**A/N: **_Well that wraps up the Puppy/Fox series. Thanks for all the views and all the wonderful messages. Please review! And remember...Foxy Love will be coming out in September 2010!_


End file.
